Was That Meant To Happen?
by Flora-chan
Summary: After an accident at the Host Club, Haruhi and Kyoya get more than they bargained for. Rated T for safety although theres no swearing and only small helpings of kissing, until C8 anywho and it's skipable. Haruhi/Kyoya. Please take a look :D
1. Chapter 1

**Was that meant to happen?**

Summary: After an accident at the host club, Huruhi and Kyoya get more than they bargined for

Sorry about spelling mistakes ect, I've tried my best :D This is my first story so please reveiw it and tell me what you think :)

**Chapter 1**

It was an average day in the host club. As per usual, Tamaki whispered sweet nothings to the fan girls, his "princesses", while Kyoya was busy selling the latest photo book and selections of memorabilia to his fans. The twins did their brotherly love act causing several girls to swoon till they passed out and Honey did what he did best while being watched by Mori. I didn't have any designated girls to attend to today and so spent the time keeping the peace between the twins and Tamaki, refilling teapots and trying to study.

Amazingly, (and rather unusually) the meeting ran without mishaps, with Tamaki only running to his corner twice. It came towards the end of the meeting and the fan girls began to file out of the third music room door. After they'd all gone, the Hosts flopped out on the many sofas.

"Well done everyone, profits are up 23.7%." Trust Kyoya to bring profits to the conversation.

"Does that mean we have more money to buy cakes Kyo-san?" Honey's so adorable when he looks like that! No wonder he's got so many fans- he's just so cute!

Kyoya passed Honey a dark look before continuing, "And of course you all know that tomorrow's theme is Great Britain, so don't forget."

"Okay!" we all yelled.

At that moment the Hitachiin chauffeur stuck his head round the door. "Excuse me, but your mother's had an accident…" the twin's immediately leaped up and ran through the door, "see you tomorrow everyone!" they cried as they sped away down the corridor.

We watched as the twins pelted along the path to the front gates, closely followed by the chauffeur.

"I wonder what's happened," Honey mumbled

"Let's go and help!" cried Tamaki

"Oh please!" cried Honey at that, he, Tamaki and Mori ran from the room.

That left just Kyoya and me.

"How are you Haruhi?"

"Erm, I'm fine I guess"

"Oh good," flopping back down on the sofa he asked, "Would you mind pouring me some coffee?"

"Course" I reached over and poured it into a tea cup and walked over to Kyoya.

"MIND THE RUG!!!!" too late, I went flying across the room and the coffee went straight into his lap.

"Oh gosh, Kyoya, I'm so sorry." Without thinking I grabbed a towel and began to dry him off.

"Haruhi…"he whispered.

I looked up. "Yes senpai?" I hadn't realised how close we were, our noses were practically touching. He leaned forward and our lips locked. For what seemed like forever we stayed there, kissing passionately, before I pulled back. "Um… sorry Senpai…"I turned and fled the room, leaving him staring after me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ah the joys of half term. But Chapter two is here :D Please review, they make me happy :D Anywho, enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

I didn't stop running till I'd locked the door and lent, panting, against it. As I sank down to the floor, it struck me that I'd left all my things at school. I yelled as loud as I could into the empty room. It would only be a matter of time till Kyoya turned up with them. What was I going to do now? As far as I could see, I only had two options, forget this afternoon or go along with Kyoya. Neither would be easy, but I figured the safest would be to forget about it and hope it went away.

I was right, half an hour later there was a knock at the door. Slowly I dragged myself to the door.

"Haruhi!!!!" to my surprise Tamaki tumbled through the door and ran into the wall behind me.

"Senpai? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he straightened up, "Kyoya asked me to bring your stuff round. He seemed a bit flustered to be honest…"

"Oh right, well thanks" I forced a smile.

"When does your dad get home?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes" I lied. Why wouldn't he leave??!!!

"Oh, I'd best go…"

"Okay, see you tomorrow"

"Bye Haruhi"

"Bye"

I locked the door, and wandered over to the small shrine dedicated to my mother. "Mum, I don't know what to do!" I sat there for ages, just talking to her and re-arranging the photos and bits and pieces. It was dark by the time I stood up, stretched my legs and wandered into the kitchen. I boiled some rice and made a random concoction of whatever I happened to find in the cupboard. Dad wouldn't be in for a good few hours yet so there was no hurry. I ate my meal in silence, only broken by the odd bird call. I sighed. I couldn't understand what had happened earlier, I thought everything was going smoothly for once and then that happened…

I'd just finished washing up and was making my way over to my bedroom when the phone rang. "Hello" I don't know why but I sounded really nervous.

"Hello, it's Kyoya."

"Oh… hey"

"I'm just checking Tamaki gave you your things"

I was slightly taken aback, "Um… yeah, he came round earlier"

"Oh good, see you tomorrow. Don't forget you need to get here early." You didn't need to see him to know he was smirking.

"Yeah, night"

He hung up and fresh tears began to fill my eyes. I fell onto the bed and buried my head in the pillow.

*****bee beep bee beep*

I whacked the off button and rolled onto my back. Sighing I dragged myself up and over to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later I emerged relatively awake considering the time and with slightly less red eyes. I made Dad some lunch and grabbed an apple as I slipped my own lunch into my bag and walked over to the front door. I'd left a note on the kitchen table so Dad wouldn't be worried about me and let myself out.


	3. Chapter 3

_YAY! Another chapter up :) the costumes are supposed to be the countries traditional attire and no offence is intended! Its just the stereotypical view of what people wear. Anyways, review! Pleeeease *Honey eyes* __I'll give you a cup cake!_

**Chapter 3**

As I walked the third music room, the twins pounced on me and dragged me off to the changing room. "I can walk you know!" I muttered.

"We know, but as you are our toy, we get to drag you" they spoke simultaneously with the same identical Cheshire cat grin. Sighing I allowed myself to be dragged to the changing rooms where they thrust me a bundle of clothes.

You could tell they were expensive just by looking at them. I slipped everything on and then turned to look in the mirror.

"You look…"

"WHA! How long have you been standing there Hikaru?"

"Only a moment, don't worry I didn't see anything" I couldn't quite work out if he was mocking me…

"Is there a problem here?" Kyoya appeared at the door.

"No, no everything's fine" I cried, my voice annoyingly high pitched and panicky.

"Okay then" he said smirking and he strolled off.

I turned back to the mirror. I was wearing a plain white collared shirt, long black tail coat jacket, grey linen trousers, polished leather shoes and a black bowler hat. I tuned to Hikaru and almost collapsed laughing. "What are you wearing?!" I cried through my tears of laughter.

"It's a traditional Scottish outfit" he huffed and strode off to Kaoru who was standing by the window. They were both wearing identical black and green tartan kilts, knee-high white socks, a feathery money bag around the waist and black tailored jacket. To complete the look each they had a tartan beret perched on top of their head.

"Haru-chan!" Honey came bounding over and almost knocked me to the floor.

"Hey Honey" I almost gasped " you look lovely and er…" I smiled down at him.

"Aww thanks Haru-chan, I'm from Wales" He beamed. He was wearing a blue and white vertical striped vest top, almost like a tank top, over a plain white shirt, knee-length trousers held on with braces and long white socks.

"Wheres Mori-senpai?"

"Takashi? He's over there with Kyoya, they're Irish"He wiggled his eyebrows.

"What on Earth Honey!" I giggled.

"Will you come eat cake with me Haru-chan?"

"Um, yeah, course" He dragged me off to his favourite table which was laden with all things sweet. As he devoured the sweets I watched Mori and Kyoya. Mori was wearing knee length trousers like honey but was wearing a light yellow collarless shirt and red and cream stripy sweater. Kyoya was in a saffron yellow kilt, white shirt and yellow waistcoat.

"My darling daughter!" Tamaki had arrived. Sighing I turned to face him. "You look wonderful my darling, just like a proper English gentleman!"

"If you insist Senpai" Obviously he had missed the blatant irony he had just uttered. He was wearing the same as me but had a top hat instead of a bowler hat and was carrying an ornate polished oak cane.

"Oh I do!" what does he eat for breakfast?!! Icing sugar?

Thankfully Kyoya stepped in. "Ahem, hosting activities will begin in three minutes, oh and Haruhi can I speak with you for a moment please"

"Yeah sure…" I walked over to the sofa he had sat down upon. It was the same one as last night.

"Just to let you know, your debt has been increased by 2000% following the damages caused by your behaviour last night. I remained silent, afraid that my voice would give way. Finally I reigned in as much control as I could, "but that's not fair! It was an accident and you know it."

"I do, but that doesn't get you off the hook" he smirked, "although there is a way I'll halve you debt…"he paused and look straight at me

"Oh no, I won't! I won't do it!" I panicked.

"Very well, I will suspend this matter until the end of the day."

I was about to cut in when the third music room's doors opened and rose petals flew around.

"Good Morning!"

_Seeing as its only ten past one and it's not raining (WOO!) chapter 4 may be up this evening as I'm currently in a very good mood :) although it depends if i get a chance seeing as my grandparents are coming up for the weekend but anywho I will put at least chapter 4 up in the next few days :D and then its back to school :-/ Good Day To You!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay! New chapter :D Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and favourite-ed and such like, you have no idea how excited I get :) _

_Emberwillow14: Thanks, I'm trying to get them a bit longer but its not really happening, but they should get longer soon once the main plot unfolds _

_I knew I'd forgotten something..._

_Disclaimer:Sadly, however much I would like to, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters._

**Chapter 4**

I walked over to my table and sat down. "Good Morning Ladies, how wonderful it is to see you this beautiful morning"

They passed a sheepish look before one spoke up. "Erm, Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Erm, well we were wondering what happened last night…"

"I don't know what you mean" I was genuinely confused.

"Last night" she prompted, "We know you were left in here with the Shadow King, we were wondering if you were okay."

"Oh, right, yeah I'm fine thank you, would you like some more tea?" I sighed with relief and refilled the tea cups before leaning back in the chair.

"I must say, the costumes are amazing" said another girl, "It's a really nice idea."

"Aww thank…"I started

"I'm so glad you like it" a hand slid over my shoulder.

"Can I help Kyoya senpia?" I hissed icily.

"I was just wondering if you'd had any more thought on our deal"

"No, and you know my answer, now if you'll excuse me I have a lesson to get to!" I didn't mean to shout, it just ended up that way. I grabbed my stuff and stormed out feeling everyone's eyes boring holes into my back.

On my way to class I ran into the boys toilets and got changed in a cubicle. I got some odd looks of the guys as I walked out but I ignored them and continued on my way. I went in and sat down, closely followed by the twins.

"Haruhi! You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"What happened?" Hikaru pestered.

"Nothing, I just over reacted" I smiled my hosting smile and hoped they wouldn't see through it.

"If you insist"

"I do, how's your mother by the way?"

"Oh, she's okay, she'd slipped and fallen down the stairs but she's okay, just a sprained ankle and a small knock of confidence."

"Send her my love for me wont you"

"We will" they chorused.

"Right then class! It's your favourite lesson! Maths!" and with that a huge groan was released from everyone's lips.

Lessons ran rather smoothly, and before we knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Come on Haruhi! We're going to the Canteen, you wanna come?"

"Erm, I don't know Hikaru, I've got to study for the test tomorrow and…"

"Stop worrying! Come on it'll be fun!" what I had failed to notice was that we were already there.

"How? What?"

"We dragged you while you were talking, didn't you notice?" Kaoru smiled sweetly. I raised my eyebrow, "Well, I suppose seeing as I'm here…"

"Woo!" the twins high fived before turning their attention to the food. "Do you want anything Haruhi?"

"Nah I'm okay, I've got a packed lunch"

We walked over to an empty table and sat down.

"My darling daughter!" I sighed, so much for a quiet lunch. Tamaki sat down next to me on my right at the head of the table and Kyoya on my left, opposite Kaoru. Everyone talked over my head as I stared down at my lunch, not really much in comparison with the huge meals surrounding me.

"Thought any more on our deal Haruhi?" I jumped.

"What deal?" Tamaki cried, "What are you making you poor daughter do?!"

"Nothing" He smirked and placed a hand on my knee.

"I need to go and… do…something…" I stood up, blushing furiously, and ran to the library.


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh dear I'm so sorry I haven't updated for ages! I feel I have a few reviews to answer so here goes._

_Emberwillow14 and __storyteller87: Don't worry, all shall be revealed (I hope). If you still don't understand please let me know and I'll try to make it clearer next time. Thank you._

_Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed, I'm glad people are still reading it!_

_Anyway, yes, I'll let you get on with it now._

**Chapter 5**

I really wanted to skip Hosting this afternoon but the twins cornered me and dragged me off. We all got changed back into our costumes. The room seemed different somehow, though I couldn't place how, maybe it was just my imagination. I sat down on one of the large sofas near the windows. It was approaching winter and would be getting dark soon. I love winter, where the days are shorter, nights came earlier and looking out over the city where all the bright lights glimmered right up to the horizon.

"Welcome" we all called as the doors flew open and rose petals floated towards the costumers. They mingled for a moment before wandering over to their preferred host. "Good Afternoon Ladies" I smiled my hosting smile and hoped that no one would notice my fatigue.

"Good afternoon to you too Haruhi" one girl replied.

"Thank you, I hope you have all had a good day" I could feel a yawn coming on.

"Oh yes thank you, and yourself?"

Before I had chance reply, a cold hand covered my eyes.

"Guess who!" The girls started giggling.

"I don't know" I muttered. The hand moved to slide over my shoulders while Kyoya slid in next to me. The fan girls swooned and fainted and almost every head in the room had turned to look. "Do you have to be so public?"

"Yes, now, what's the answer I want to hear?"

"Yes?"

"Good to see you've come to my way of thinking; I'll be picking you up around 6."

"Hang on, wait! What? I don't understand" I was confused as can be. Everyone was still staring, even though Kyoya had moved back to his laptop. Tamaki's jaw was on the floor while the twins stared on in bewilderment. Hunny and Mori didn't appear to have noticed as usual, and continued to eat cake.

I just about managed to bluff my way through to the end of the meeting. The girls all thought it was really cute that Kyoya and I were 'going out' and made me promise to tell them all the details on Monday. Sighing, I got changed and collected my bag. As I walked over to the door Kyoya thrust a paper bag in my face.

"Your dress for this evening"

"W… where are we going?"

"You'll see, now, be ready in an hour wont you" He moved away to his laptop. I shook my head and continued on my route. "Bye everyone" I called and received a splattering of goodbye's in reply. For a fleeting moment I wondered where Tamaki was and why the twin's weren't pestering me, but the moment passed.

The corridors were eerily quiet as I made my way towards the front gates. Suddenly something crashed into me and toppled me to the floor.

"Sempai?"

"Shh, we need to talk"

"Is this your usual way of getting someone's attention?" I replied sarcastically.

"No…" confusion spread over his face, "It's about tonight"

"What about it?" I replied flatly, "and can I stand up now?"

Tamaki glanced over his shoulder back to the third music room windows while he straightened up, "It's… it's… I think he's up to something"

"Do you indeed," he held out his hand to help me up, "and need I remind you that this is Kyoya we are talking about, he's always up to something."

At that moment a light flashed from one of the music room windows. Grabbing my hand, Tamaki raced round the corner and pushed me into the wall. "I really need to get home you know, if Kyoya's going to…" I trailed of as he put a long finger to my lips. "Shh, I'm trying to concentrate" he whispered.

"Ahem, look what we've found," peering over Tamaki's shoulder I could see two mopped of red hair, great. Being the fool he was, Tamaki was yet to notice the new arrivals and was still acting all spy-like, keeping a look out for Kyoya.

"Tamaki!" I hissed in his ear, "You're squashing me and the twin's are behind you" He practically leaped 3 feet in the air. The twins giggled, "Tono!" they laughed. Tamaki looked really embarrassed and sank down onto the grass.

"Well what a jolly meeting this is"

"YAHHHHRGH!!" cried Tamaki and leaped into the arms of the twins.

"Haruhi, may I remind you it is quarter past 5 and it takes you a good 15 minutes to get home, plus I suspect you shall be wanting to cook your father something to eat."

I lowered my eyes, "I know Kyoya-sempai, see you tomorrow guys" I waved and walked off in the direction of home.

5 minutes later a limousine pulled up at the side of the pavement. A tinted window rolled effortlessly down until the window framed the head and shoulders of Tamaki like a portrait.

"Haruhi! May I walk with you? Just I never got to tell you what I wanted and it is my role as your father to look after you and make sure…"

"That's fine Sempai, just please drop the 'I'm your father' thing for a bit" He got out and instructed the chauffer to drive ahead to her apartment. "So what was it that you wanted me to know?"

"I just want you to be wary, the Kyoya I know doesn't just invite someone out for diner because he's feeling generous, I think he's after something"

"Right…" I said slowly, "and I know Kyoya-sempai must be after something, this is the Shadow King we are talking about, but… what do you think he's after?"

"I don't know" I couldn't believe I was talking so openly to Tamaki, and that he wasn't being so awfully childish, "but I think he might be trying to use you to help his father see him as a suitable heir…" He trailed off.

"Oh right, well thank you for walking me home Sempai" I smiled and he smiled too before pecking my cheek. "Take care Haruhi, see you tomorrow." He got back into the car which was parked at the bottom of the steps to my flat.

"You too, Sempai." As I trudged up the stairs I started to think. To be honest Tamaki wasn't all that bad when he was calm. I let myself in and threw myself down on the bed. It was 20 to 6. Oh great.

Hurriedly I ran into to bathroom and splashed water over myself before drying myself and running back into my room. Carefully I took out the contents of the bag and unwrapped the crimson tissue paper.

The dress itself was cream with red cherry blossom pattern and went all the way down to the floor. It was truly beautiful. I slowly slipped it on, feeling the cold silk slid down my sides and back. Twirling in the mirror I admired how well it fitted before slipping on some red pumps and a red hair grip.

I noticed more tissue paper in the bag. Inside was a red leather jacket. I carried it into the kitchen and lay it on the table as I hurriedly scribbled down a note to Dad about where I was going and that there was some leftover food from yesterday's meal in the fridge. I'd just picked up the jacket again as the doorbell went. "Coming" I called out and went over to the door.

_Ooh, also,I've been spelling it "Sempai" however I'm not sure if spelt that way or "Senpai" or another way. Please feel free to let me know the correct spelling, thank you. Cookies all round me thinkies._


	6. Chapter 6

_Yay! Finally, another chapter! It's not very long... but a lot goes on! I think. And there's an OOC Kyoya, fatty tuna and everything! What more do you need? Enjoy!_

Chapter 6

"Kyoya Senpai! I wasn't expecting you" I giggled. For possibly the first time in history, he, the great Kyoya Ootori, was lost for words.

"You look lovely" He spluttered after a few moments of awkward silence and gawping.

"Why thank you," I smiled, "you look rather dashing yourself" I don't know why but I was rather enjoying this. "Well are we going to stand out here all night or did you plan on us going somewhere?"

At this he snapped back to the present, "Yes, yes of course, this way." And with that he led me down to the awaiting limo. As we went I noticed that he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red tie.

"You know Senpai, you seemed awfully like Tamaki just then" I smiled at him but it faded when I saw his glare. "Sorry" I whispered as I scooted across to the far window in an attempt to keep away from the angry Kyoya.

The ride continued in silence and ten minutes later we pulled up outside a very large building.

"Welcome to the Ootori mansion Haruhi"

"Wahhh? I thought we were going to some restaurant, not your house!"

"It's one my father's business parties. He wanted me to bring a guest and I chose you." I knew I should feel flattered, but I didn't.

"Oh, well thank you Senpai…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the limo before linking his arm with mine and we walked over to the front door. Many heads turned as we walked through the grand entrance and into the foyer.

"Senpai? Why is everyone staring at us?" I whispered.

"Because you're so pretty" he smiled, and it was genuine, not the hosting smile.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kyoya Senpai?"

"You can drop the honorific tonight." He turned away and glanced around the room. "Ah! Father, this is Haruhi" he said as he dragged me over to who I assumed was his father.

"Ah so this is the famous Haruhi, and what a pretty young thing she is" I'm dreaming. I have to be, this is all far too surreal.

"Hello" I curtsied, hoping he would over look the fact that I had forgotten his name, or maybe I never knew it to begin with.

"So Haruhi, what are your future prospects?" He inquired.

"Well I really want to be a lawer, like my mother"

"Do you want children?" Well I hadn't been expecting that.

"Er… errr I don't know, maybe one day, maybe" I flustered.

"Ah, Yoshio, there you are!" A middle aged woman approached. She was wearing a bright pink dress with a feather boa and very high heels. It's over when the fat lady sings so they say.

Yoshio shook his head slightly before smiling. "Kinshima, how nice it is to see you here…" He wandered over to her as Kyoya tugged at my arm and led me over to the food tables. He then leant down and whispered into my ear. "Fatty tuna." I looked up at him, feeling slightly overwhelmed by everything going on around me.

"Now have some, and then go mingle!" He smiled before kissing me on the cheek and sauntering off. I stood there in a daze staring after his retreating figure. If I'm still dreaming then I have one freaky imagination. Still blushing, I looked down at the tuna, trying to hide my cheeks with my wig. Taking Kyoya's advice, I ate some before wandering over to a small group of people.

"Hello!" one cried. The lady on my left turned to look at me. "You must be the youngest Ootori's girlfriend!" she jumped up and down slightly clapping her hands, just like Hunny-senpai, "You two look so cute together! Don't they Mura?"

"I… er… I'm not his girlfriend…"I mumbled whilst looking at the floor.

"Then why, my dear, did he kiss you just then?" It was the first lady.

"You saw that?" I asked blushing.

"Of course I did!" She chuckled.

"Ah Haruhi! This is where you got too." He linked my arm with his. "I'm sorry ladies, Haruhi needs to meet the family, you know" The host smile was back. The ladies all winked at me as we walked away.

"Senpai, where are we going?"

"Haruhi, I've told you to drop the Senpai"

"Sorry… Senpai" I laugh, but it's not my normal laugh, it's a twinkling one, light and pretty. I frown as Kyoya leads me out onto the terrace. It's at this point that his arm slides down mine to take my hand. I look up to his face but he stares straight ahead and continues to lead me through the gardens. After a while we reach a stream. There was a small ornate wooden bridge going over it that we crossed onto the other bank.

"Kyoya, is this you?" I inquire politely

"What do you mean?" he instinctively pushed his glasses up his nose, causing them to flash in the moonlight.

"Well, you're a lot more forward tonight…" He stopped walking as I trailing off and I risked a glance up at him. He caught me and pulled me into his arms. "K…Ky…Kyoya?"

He placed a finger on my lips, "Shhhh." We stared into each others eyes as his right hand gently stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment, chances were, this was a one off. Next thing I know, Kyoya's lips are on mine, fighting for a way in. Reason left me and I was left with primeval instincts. My hands slowly climbed up his torso before slipping over his shoulders so my fingers could subconsciously entwine themselves with his hair. His hands ran down to my waist as he gently pushed me backwards into the trunk of a nearby tree.

It seemed to go on forever, both passionate and gentle. Eventually he pulled away slightly. I opened my eyes. Kyoya looked like he was trying to control himself- his eyes were alive with wild desire as he held me pinned against the tree, however this dispersed as quickly as it had formed. We stayed, holding each other, for a while longer before Kyoya checked his watch.

"We'd better head back before people realize we're missing" he murmured before taking his weight off me and taking my hand. As we walked back, it dawned on me, "Does this mean we're dating now?"

"I guess it does"

"You're really out of character today, but it's nice" Suddenly he spun me round and lay me in his arms before kissing me passionately again. The loud chatter from the terrace suddenly went down to an excited whisper before turning into absolute silence. Kyoya pulled away, looking sheepish. "Sorry," he muttered "I couldn't help it" I smiled up at him before returning to my feet and pulling him up the slope towards the terrace.

_Dadahhh! So yes, I'm going to be trying to update a bit quicker next time (ie in a couple of weeks rather than months xD), but I'm kinda running out of steam on this one at the minute of where to go next with it, so all ideas welcome! Review! Pleeeeeeeeeeease~_

_Thankyou for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay! New chappie time! And it's a bit of a trip to cliche-ville. Seriously though, I need to stop getting distracted. Especially not by manga, baking, guinea pigs, dogs or drawing my own manga... you can see what my life revolves around. Speaking of, I have a 10 month puppy trying to steal my dried mango while I write this, honestly! Dogs these days have no manners *laughs*_

_Review replies:_

_SarahNThatcher- We shall have to wait and see. As for the wig, who knows but I guess it can go at the end of chapter 5 somewhere when she's geting ready maybeeee?_

_bloodyhell95- There is a reason that will be revealed in either the next chapter or the one after :)_

_lockingupthekey- I'm sorry! *cries* but it wasn't months this time, yay!_

_and christy ()- the next one shall be a lemon... ish_

_Disclaimer: I always forget this bit, but no, I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters sadly, but I do own my other minor characters and the plot._

_I'll stop wasting your time now, please enjoy~~~_

**Chapter 7**

Things started to get back to normal upon returning to school on Monday. Kyoya only spoke when necessary, the twins constantly pestered me, the cousins ate cake and Tamaki wooed his princesses. It was weird, to say the least. The only difference from normal was that the twin's kept glancing over towards me, and whispering to each other while Tamaki looked on somewhat sombrely.

Host Club came and went. The girls that were around on Friday asked me all sorts of questions about Kyoya and my "date" and I made up a story about going to some restaurant. It wasn't a very good lie, I'm awful at them, but the girl's bought it and shrieks of "MOE" chorused around the room. Renge took it upon herself to fill in the details on what really happened using the information I had just used to the customers.

"They had a wonderful meal!" she cried, "and as the night drew to a close, Kyoya-kun took Haruhi-kun's hand and they went to stay the night at Kyoya's humble abode!" I sat there gawping as several girls fainted and Tamaki collapsed in a crumpled, ungraceful heap before shuffling into his corner of woe. I risked a glance over to Kyoya but the light caught his glasses so I couldn't see his eyes. Turning back to Renge, I saw that she was pirroeting around the room.

"Renge? How would you know this?" the twins voices were nearly drowned out my the chatter and muted thuds of people re-fainting.

"I saw them of course!" I shot a warning glance at the twins, pleading with them to stop, I couldn't let the girls (and Tamaki) know I'd just lied to them. Carefully, I stood up and started to walk over to the backroom for more coffee when I collapsed.

"Haruhi-kun!" Many voices shouted and I could hear pounding footsteps coming towards me.

"Haruhi! It's okay! Daddy's here, everything will be okay…"Tamaki was yelling randomly in my ear, spewing out his normal nonsense at a higher frequency. "Mori-senpai! Take him to the nurses quick!" Mori scooped me up and walked over to the door. On the other side he put me on my feet and we walked off towards the nurse's room.

"Your acting is coming along well you know"

"Thanks, though it didn't fool you did it" I giggled.

"Hm"

"I just needed to distract everyone so they would forget about what's supposedly going on between Kyoya and me" Mori raised an eyebrow.

"Supposedly?" My jaw dropped ungracefully as I came to an abrupt stop.

"How… what… I'm confused now. Senpai, what do you mean?"

"My mother and father were there, at Kyoya's on Friday, they saw you two. And you've stopped using the honourific."

"Senpai, are you tired again?" He chuckled and ruffled my hair as we turned to walk back to music room three in silence.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

"Haruhi! My darlingest daughter!" As we walked through the door I was enveloped into a bone crushing hug.

"Senpai… can't… breathe… feel… faint" That did the trick as Tamaki immediately pushed me to his arms length.

"What did the nurse say? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine so long as no one squashes me" And with that, Tamaki teleported into his corner of woe muttering about how 'his daughter is so mean'. I looked around the room to see that all the girls had left.

"Haruhi? Can you come over here please?" Kyoya's glasses glinted as he made his request. Slowly I walked towards him and sat when he patted his hand on the sofa. "You know, thanks to your little display there, we've lost money, and so I'm going to add it to your debt. However, if you stay a while after the others leave, I may offer the chance to deduct it" He smirked.

"I love you too, Kyoya"

"Good good" I stalked off towards the twins who were busy poking Tamaki.

"Hello Mrs Ootori!"

"Shut up you two, and stop poking Tamaki's shell, it's mean and he'll be covered in bruises when he comes back"

"Yes Mother!" They called as I sighed and wandered over to a window seat. I peered out into the dark, trying to guess the whereabouts of home and Dad. Of course I wouldn't be able to see it, but hey, it passed the time.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_Kyoya_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

Hunny and Mori left for kendo practice as I watched Haruhi's head droop and lean towards the window. All I had to do was get rid of the others and then I'd have the sleeping form all to myself.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, don't you have a fashion show to help your mother prepare?"

"So we do, we'd best get going, night all!" One of them called as they sped out of the doors, I still couldn't tell them apart too well, maybe Haruhi could teach me. Without the twins, Tamaki soon came to and said his goodbyes with a lingering glance over to my girlfriend. My Girlfriend. It seemed almost unnatural to say but at the same time, so right. Fuyumi had been fussing over me all weekend after my brothers so very kindly filled her in upon her return to the Ootori estate. My brothers themselves smirked at me constantly although my father seemed very pleased and went on about how good she was for the Ootori name, even if she was a commoner.

The clock ticked on, and soon it was nearly 6 O'clock. I emailed Ranka before I shut down the laptop and sat watching Haruhi. Silently I stood up and meandered my way over to the window and proceeded to squeeze myself behind her so that she sat with between my legs and pulled her shoulders gently towards me so that her head came to rest upon my chest. She moaned softly and turned to face the window, her right ear pressed to my heart. Carefully, I unwrapped a hand from her waist and raised it to stroke her silky hair while I buried my nose in its sweet strawberry scent.

"K… Kyoya?"

"Mmm?"

"How long have you been there?" She mumbled, still groggy with sleep that threatened to overtake her once more

"Not long enough," she settled back down into my arms, "there's supposed to be a thunderstorm later, and as your father is working tonight, would you like to come home with me?" Her fist clenched at my shirt at the mention of her fear but soon relaxed at the thought of not being alone this time.

"Thank you…" And with that, sleep overcame her and she curled up, fast asleep in the cocoon my body had made itself into.

After sometime, even I was starting to feel drowsy when the temperature suddenly dropped and the air started to feel heavy. I wriggled a bit as I slid my hand underneath Haruhi to retrieve my phone from my pocket when it started to vibrate. Haruhi was awake in nanoseconds and leapt off the seat, only to see where my hand had been. She frowned as I took out my phone and flicked it open. It was the chauffeur wondering where I was.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_Haruhi_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

The feel of something vibrating woke me up with a start. I leapt off the seat and spun round to see Kyoya with his hand in a rather suspicious place, although my fears were laid aside when I saw him take out his phone.

"In the club room, we'll be down in a minute… yes, Haruhi is to stay the night… thankyou for your concerns, we stall join you by the front gates in 3 minutes" and with that, he snapped the phone closed. "We'd best get going" I looked around the room. Tea cups and plates littered the tables aswell as remains of cakes and other items. Kyoya must have seen me as he calmly said, "We'll come in early tomorrow to tidy everything up, the cleaners will do the floor but the tables are our responsibility." And so we grabbed our bags and each other's hand and left the room, locking up as we went.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

The journey to Kyoya's was pretty uneventful, however the air pressure had dropped dangerously low and I could smell an oncoming storm. Kyoya's protective arm around my waist and his musky cinnamon scent stopped me from going into a blind panic, but only just. Eventually, the car slowed and the sound of gravel under wheels could be heard until we came to a halt. The chauffeur opened the door on Kyoya's side and gently he pulled me out before we made our way up the steps to the door.

"Welcome home Kyoya-sama, dinner will be in half an hour"

"Thankyou Kita, in the meantime Haruhi and I will be in my room and I require a bed to be made up for her for the night and some suitable nightwear."

A look was passed around the group of assembled maids as Kyoya started to drag me upstairs. I was tired and scared and I just wanted to hide. I was led into a room, which I guessed was Kyoya's. It had 3 white big white walls and the furthest wall from the door was made of large glass panels floor to ceiling. There were very few items of furniture save the bed, a couple of bed side tables, a desk and a long row of chest of drawers. As I looked round in awe, Kyoya took me over to the bed and gently pushed me down onto it before flopping down next to me and gathering me into his arms.

"You've got 20 minutes, use it to rest" He mumbled into my ear and once again taking his advice, I curl up against him, falling fast asleep within moments.

_Awwww. There are only 2 more chapters left! *cries* Aaaaaaaaaaaand so the next one will have a little bit of citrus in it, yay! But I'm going to write the next chapter and the last so you don't have to read that bit if you don't want without ending up confused :) Also, I'm planning on writing both before posting them so I'm not sure when they'll be but it won't be too long I hope. This is a very long authors note on the end of the longest chapter so far... does anyone read this bit anyway? Please review if you have the time, merci beaucoup~~~_


	8. Chapter 8

_It's a new chappy! 'Bout time to me thinks. I'm sorry it took so long, I really did mean to do it before school started back in September but other stuff got in the way and then I got bombarded with homework, tis sad. It is 4 pages to make up for the wait though, ne? One more chapter to go I think, and I'm about to start it now so hopefully it will be up later today, yay! Also the (long awaited?) lemon...ish has arrived! There's a little note when it's starting if you want to avoid it, anywho, enjoy~~~_

**Chapter 8**

I stirred a while after, the faint whiff of food catching my nostrils. Slowly, I pulled myself closer to him and drew my nose up his chest so that my face looked up at his. He looked down at me too, our eyes locking and smiles growing. The moment was wrecked however by a maid stumbling into the room.

"Kyōya-sama, your dinner is the dining room, if you may make your way there…" she trailed off and sped out of the room, beetroot red, as her eyes fell upon the rather unfortunate position in which we found ourselves. I took one last intake of Kyōya's musky scent before rising up onto my hands and knees and arching my back to stretch away the sleep that had settled in my muscles and joints. The air is even cooler than it was before, although that may have been because I was warmer from the shared body-heat, but the pressure was defiantly greater- it was going to be a huge storm. Oddly enough though, I didn't feel as scared as I would have, had I been on my own. Kyōya slid his legs down the bed to the floor and pushed up, also arching his back while stretching his arms, one under me and the other up towards the pillows at the head of the bed.

I started to shuffle backwards, aware of the very springy quality to the mattress that made balance harder than usual. Finally, my foot touched the floor and I pushed myself off, as did Kyōya.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," I smiled up at him. He took my hand and we left his room and started along the landing. "So what is for dinner?"

"You'll see" He smirks.

We descend the stairs and go left into a large, white walled room.

"Ah Kyōya, there you are," It was one of his brothers, but who I couldn't remember after such a brief meeting at the party, "I hope he's been behaving himself" He was looking straight at me.

"Oh, um, yes of course, we…" I trailed off as I realised to connotations of what I was about to say.

"You…? Oh, and do sit down!"

"We… talked…"

"That it? Oh Father! Hello!" Everyone at the table stood again as Yoshio Ootori rounded it to sit at the head.

The rest of the meal went rather well, although I never did find out the brother's name. We had fatty tuna followed by some kind of noodles and sesame seed sauce and then a very posh strawberry cake. Yoshio read his newspaper the entire time and conversation between the rest of us was sparse and strained. Kyōya's brother stood up at the end of the meal and beckoned to Kyōya before walking out leaving just Yoshio and myself.

"You know, about Friday," I turned to face Yoshio, "I'm sorry I flustered you, but I was just playing with you, seeing if you were good for the Ootori's."

"Oh" I didn't have anything else to say, I don't think there was anything I could say.

"You're a good match for Kyōya, from what I've seen."

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_Kyōya_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

"Yes?" I ask trying to keep anger out of my voice.

"She's cute"

"Is that all you wanted to say?" I asked as I rubbed my temples, really, my brothers are so infuriating sometimes!

"No, she looks different to the one you had on your arm on Friday"

"She's had a haircut" I decided not to tell him about the wig, the interrogation would be even more tiresome than it already was, "Is that it?"

"Not quite, why is she here now?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you" and with that, I turned on my heel and headed back towards the dining room with my… sibling… staring after me.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_Haruhi_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

The door opened at the far end of the room and Kyōya stuck his head round.

"If you've finished, Haruhi, shall I accompany you to your room?" I turned to Yoshio who winked in return.

"I'll see you in the morning, Haruhi" I nodded and followed Kyōya out of the room. He took my hand and silently led me along the corridor to the bottom of the staircase. I gripped his hand tighter as the thunder began to growl outside. Kyōya took me under his arm and proceeded to gently push me up the stairs. Carefully, he steered me into a bedroom and laid me down. I curled up into a ball and clutched at his shirt as he lay down next to me, stroking my hair and gently kissing my forehead. I screwed my eyes up tighter and whimpered when the next clap of thunder split the air around us.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_Kyōya_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

I can't understand why she's afraid of thunder storms, it's just noise. But I suppose it's one of the few times she'll come to me for protection, so I won't spoil it. Gently, I stroke her hair and kiss her on the forehead. I won't go further… yet. Slowly, I slip off my glasses and reach behind me to put them onto the chest of drawers. Thankfully I had locked the door as we came in, just in case. My brother's and father were leaving in an hour for a business meeting in the morning the other side of Japan, leaving just myself and Haruhi to house sit with the maids. Not that I minded.

Right on time, the sounds of maids chattering increased, meaning that Father had left. The claps of thunder had stopped a few minutes ago and now the heavy patter of rain on the window was the only clue as to its occurrence. Haruhi's grip had long relaxed and her breathing evened as she fell asleep only a few minutes into the storm. Carefully, I leant down to place a kiss gently on her forehead and attempted to get up off the bed and go back to my room.

"Ungurr" She protested.

"So Lady-like" I chuckle softly into her ear.

"Grr… don't go, you're warm" She replied, rolling over and pressing herself into my chest.

"We'll be even warmer under the covers" To this she lifted her head, her chocolate eyes staring into my own grey ones. That look was back, like her primeval instincts were surfacing and she was desperately trying to control them. Her eyes were almost burning with some wild fire which looked strange on her very still face. Suddenly her face cracked into a gentle smile which I couldn't help but return.

My hands started to take on a mind of their own as they reached out to Haruhi's top button. Slowly I worked my way down, keeping my eyes on her face, watching for any hint that I was making her uncomfortable. As I reached her stomach, her hands reached up to my shirt and began to copy me.

A thought suddenly struck me, "Why don't we go into my room? It's more, shall we say, private," I winked at her and leant down to softly kiss her neck. She moaned softly as I started redoing the buttons while still gently kissing and sucking her neck. I could feel her heartbeat increase dramatically as my hands brushed over her chest.

Eventually we got up and stumbled over to the door like two drunken idiots, giggling in each other's arms. It felt strange acting like this, but with Haruhi around it also felt completely normal. I peeked out of the door to check there wasn't anyone around before grabbing her hand and dashing off down the corridor and taking the sharp right that lead up the stairs to my room.

As we reached the top, I slowed down so Haruhi could go past me. Our hands enclosed over the door knob and she shuddered as I pressed my body to hers. She was very warm I noted.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_Haruhi_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

I shuddered as Kyōya leaned into me and his breath tickled my ear. I pushed the door with my knee and we stumbled inside, our arms entwined. Gentle music started playing and I felt myself being whirled around and into a waltz.

We danced for a while until Kyōya pushed me down onto the bed.

"Now then," He purred in my ear as he clambered on top of me, "where were we?" He drew back to wink mischievously before his lips crashed down onto my own. He licked my lower lip slowly, as if savouring the taste before fighting his way in.

Our hands were in a frenzy, almost tearing each other's shirts open to get to the warm skin that it concealed. Kyōya finished first and towered over me on his hands and knees caging me in. His eyes roamed over my stomach and chest while I finished ridding him of his shirt. We were staring into each other's eyes when his cold hands snaked around my back and plunged into the inside of my trousers. I cried out in surprise and he took this opportunity to remove the offending garments that were my trousers. He then climbed down from the bed and removed his own as well as his boxers. I sat hugging my knees and staring intently at his face determined not to look down. That fiery look was back again as he crawled back up onto the bed and pushed me down underneath him. His lips came back to mine and I propped myself up on my elbows to try and deepen the kiss. Kyōya's right hand came to help push me into him and undo my bra as he did so while his other hand removed the last item of clothing from me.

Gently, he guided me down before he started caressing my upper half and gently placing kisses all along my jaw line and then down my chest to my stomach. He then came back up so we were eye level. I gripped the bed sheets with the tips of my fingers before deepening the kiss Kyōya gently placed on my lips.

_Yeah... that's a sucky ending but I didn't really want to go into too much detail. Sorry, it's a bit weird too, but please review and let me know how I can improve... although I'm not entirely sure I want to hehehehehe~~~_


	9. Chapter 9

_And so we reach the final chapter! Finally hahah. It's only short but it does tie up a few loose ends and rounds everything off nicely, with rather a lot of fluff I think. Erm, I updated the last chapter rather than putting it as a new one so if you haven't read this since I put the author's note up, go back and read! Enjoy~_

**Chapter 9**

Sunlight filtered through the hastily closed curtains, presumably when a maid came in and saw us under the covers. I sat up immediately, clutching the duvet closely to my chest. Kyōya was still sleeping soundly, the dappled light playing over his face and bare chest.

I averted my eyes before they started wandering and looked hurriedly around for my clothes. On a chair the other side of the room there were two neat piles of the baby blue and black that comprised our uniforms. I started to shuffle slowly to the edge of the bed when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back onto the bed. I let out a small squeak of surprise as Kyōya rolled over to face me and grabbed my waist causing me to be pressed tightly to him. He mumbled something about troublesome people before he settled back onto the pillow, his vice-like grip remaining firmly intact.

Eventually, Kyōya's grip subsided and I was able to wriggle free. Quickly I leapt off the bed and scurried over to the door which I assumed was the bathroom.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_Kyōya_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

The warmth radiated down as I cracked my eyes open. I was lying on a beach somewhere very warm. It was sunset, or maybe rise, with the red light casting a warm glow onto the white sand around me. The sound of waves reached me, gently lapping the shore a little way away.

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open just as I heard the en suite shower being turned off. A few moments later, I heard the soft footfalls on the carpet. A small shadow leaned over me.

"Kyōya, it's time to get up" Haruhi breathed before gently placing a kiss on my ear.

"Hmmm... no" I pulled my arms around her waist and dragged her back down to lie on the bed. Haruhi cried out a little as she hit the mattress before I caught her lips in my own. "Now then, where were we?" The woman in my arms giggled slightly as she reached up to kiss me back.

"Kyōya," she murmured, "I think I may love you"

"Just think?" Her huge brown eyes met my own onyx ones as we both broke out into huge smiles. "Because I know I love you"

She chuckled, "Ever the romantic" she smiled, "but really, it is time to get up, I think the maids have gossiped for long enough."

Sighing and placing one last kiss to her lips I rolled over and wandered off towards the bathroom.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_Haruhi_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

I remained lying one the bed as Kyōya made his way to the bathroom. A large blush settled on my cheeks as I realised he was still naked. Had we really slept together? I guess the evidence suggests we did, and the memories… The blush renewed itself as I remembered what happened in the early hours of this morning.

I heard the shower turn on, pulling me out of my thoughts and back to now. I grumbled as I remembered the maths worksheet that was in for today and would provide a good distraction from last night.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_Kyōya_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

I returned to find Haruhi finishing off the last of her homework. "How's it going?" I asked as I leaned down to kiss her pale neck.

"Alright, I've just finished."

"How does breakfast sound then?"

"Wonderful"

I spun her round as she got up to firmly kiss her, again, as Haruhi moaned into it.

Eventually we slid into the limo and made our way to school. Haruhi rested her head on my shoulder as we drove and her hand subconsciously ran her hand up and down my thigh while I stroked her arm with my thumb.

When we finally arrived, We got out together and walked towards the main building wary of the many fangirls watching our every move.

"What do think they were doing last night?" Asked one to her friends.

"Maybe they're having a secret relationship!" squealed another before promptly fainting along with rather a few others. Perfect, this should generate some more profit, especially if Haruhi and I host together. Maybe we could make an album of pictures, I'm sure they'd sell like a dream.

As if on cue, Haruhi elbowed me in the ribs, "Stop thinking of profits, you're practically drooling," she laughed.

"Humph," we were reaching Haruhi's tutor room, "I'll see you in a bit, and it would be preferable if you didn't mention too much of last night to the twins or Tamaki and then maybe I'll take you on a proper date later," I winked.

"Mmm, I'll hold you to that" She laughed. "You know Kyōya… senpai, was this meant to happen?"

"I think it was" I smiled before pulling her into a kiss, just as I saw the twins walk up the corridor.

_Thank you for sticking with me, I've been a right pain ne? Stupid homework, it gets in my way! But yeah, I'll try harder in future stories and maybe write a sequel? No promises right now though, but yeah, well see. I've loads of ideas for new stories but they're all in my head right now. It's summer soon though so hopefully I can actually be creative for some length of time, (don't get me wrong I love maths and chemistry but they can get a bit repetitive sometimes don't you think?). Anyways, I'll stop complaining, thankyou so much for reading, till next time~~~_


End file.
